prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC18
'' Heart-Throbbing! Midterm Tests are a Love Labyrinth '' (ドキドキ！中間テストは恋の迷宮 Dokidoki ！ Chūkan tesuto wa koi no meikyū), dubbed '''Midterm Mission '''in the english dub, is the 18th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure. Plot Honoka tries to help a girl confess her crush to Kiriya, ending with the two friends fighting about their feelings for each other. Meanwhile, Poisony traps Nagisa and Honoka in a mirror maze as their midterm exams start. Summary On the way to school, Nagisa was walking where Shiho and Rina appeared hearing about going to a farm.Now that she heard that, it reminds her how she spend time alone with Fujipi but was nervous to say anything and a Zakenna attack appeared. It really saddened Nagisa and Shiho and Rina said that she was really lucky to go with, Kiriya, since he is popular with girls. Then Shiho and Rina's excitement goes down to depression and tells Nagisa that they have a test. At school, they meet a girl, Seiko, who has a crush on Kiriya which the girls got excited once hearing it. Seiko thinks she really good enough, they encourage Seiko by saying great things about her. When Nagisa says has better grades than her, Shiho comments that if she had good grades, she would be popular with boys, dumbfounding Nagisa, but regains, saying she'll do best on her test. Honoka passes by and Rina and Shiho asks advice for Seiko love confession. Honoka suggests that she should express her feelings by communication. Nagisa, Rina, and Shiho includes that they are going to encourage/cheer and support her , comforting Seiko. At soccer practice, Kiriya comes up and tries to get a ball by using a tactic he saw on the field. When he did it, it was wrong causing the player who got the ball a minor injury. The players come up to help the player and one of them angerily comes over him, but Fujipi stops him and reasons. Once he leaves, Fujipi then come up and tells Kiriya about that he should be careful and that he'll become good friends with everyone soon. After practice, Kiriya walks "home" and suddenly encounters Seiko. She tries to give him a card to tell him how she feels. Kiriya doesn't understand and walks away leaving the pained girl. At the library, Honoka is studying. Then Kiriya comes and says hi to Honoka. They both go out and Kiriya says, that he doesn't understand people. Honoka explains, that he need to open himself, then he will understand what otheers are feeling. Meanwhile, Nagisa decided to stay all night and study. She prepared, but Mepple started to disturb her, saying, that he wants to play. Then Nagisa slashed a card and the teacher appeared. He started shouting on Mepple for disturbing other people's studying and for being all lovey-dovey with Mipple, saying, that he isn't good warrior of the garden of light. He kept teaching him, until Nagisa got annoyed and shouted him to stop, breaking a bubble they were in. Later Nagisa dreams, that he got perfect score and everyone are applausing her. From the class next door, Fujipi comes. He almost gives flowers to Nagisa, but Mepple apears in the flowers. He shouts her name, but Nagisa sleep-talks, that Mepple promissed to sleep while she is at school. Then Nagisa wakes up, realising she fell asleep. She sees, that its 2 AM already and freaks out. Mepple says, that there is still time until morning, and Nagisa decides to go to sleep. She thinks this is impossible and decides to trust Honoka's test intuition. She falls to bed and immediatelly falls sleep. The next day, Shiho and Rina help Seiko to confess again. They say, that even Yukishiro-san is supporting her. Kiriya realises, that Honoka was only supporting that girl and didn't even cared about him. He yells at the girls to better go prepare for tests, takes the love letter and rips it in half. Nagisa, as usual, overslept. Then inside, Honoka is changing her shoes, when she sees Seiko crying. The girls tell her everything and Honoka hurries to the boys' school to see Kiriya in person. She starts yelling at him, because he hurted Seiko's feelings. Nagisa, after hearing from her freinds, that Honoka went to the boys' school followed her. Then Kiriya starts yelling back at her, saying, that she only cares for that girl and not for him. He says, that she doesn't know anything about him and his feelings, and she is the one who should care about other's feelings more. Honoka then says, that he is right. She doesn't knows anything about him. She apologises to him. In the class, everyone are waiting for Nagisa and Honoka, but since the test is about to start, the teacher doesn't wants to wait for the girls anymore, and says to remove all the textbooks and notes from table. Nagisa and Honoka hurries to the classroom, but as soon as they opened to classroom doors, they have fallen into one of Poisony's traps. Luckilly, the girls had Mipple and Mepple with them. They transformed, and realised, that they are in some place full of mirrors. Poisony started attacking the girls, but it was just mirror reflection. The girls tried to defend, but could only kick the mirrors. Then Poisony attacked the girls, revealing herself. Black tried to fight, but every kick and punch missed, until she hid under the mirror. Then she tried to attack them again, but Black flipped and grabbed one of Poisony's arms. Then White grabbed another and they both started spinning her and threw her into one of the mirrors. Then poisony said, she will not fogive them, and trapped into the mirror. She said, that she will destroy the mirror with them inside, and eventually will find the stones. When Poisony was about to destroy the mirror, a bright white light appeared, and they returned to the hall right in front of the class. Later, Seiko said, that while she was waiting for Honoka, Kiriya came and apologised to her. Then Nagisa came and said, that she has something amazing for her: all you can eat chocolate parfaits. If she is drowning her sorrows in chocolate, she's coming too. She took Seiko and started dragging her together. When Honoka reminded of tommorrow's test, she said she didn't wanted to think about that, and continued to talk about chocolate. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Poisony *Kiriya *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina Gallery Black and White holding Poisony.jpg|Black and White holding Poisony Fighting Black.jpg|Fighting Black Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes